


keep him on his knees

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Gun Kink, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, it’s not the first time both of these things have happened at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep him on his knees

**Author's Note:**

> lmao title taken from [cara's](http://exorin.tumblr.com) tags on the tumblr version [here](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/104391933962/), about [this](http://exorin.tumblr.com/post/104383372691/) photoset

It’s not the first time he’s had a gun to his temple, metal scraping painfully against his port, and it most likely won’t be the last. It’s not the first time he’s had someone’s fingers in his mouth, holding his jaw down so he won’t bite when they force their cock down his throat.

Unfortunately, it’s not the first time both of these things have happened at the same time, either, but it’s always been behind closed doors, or at least in the comfort of some asshole’s office.

Now, kneeling in the bright Pandoran sun and very likely about to be shot in the head by the new boss who wants his brain scattered over the sand, he’d rather have just started over on his way to the top.

He licks his lips so they won’t split as badly as last time (he knows Vasquez just well enough to know he prefers when Rhys’s lips split, and he won’t give him that pleasure).

Like he’d said, sometimes climbing the corporate ladder means using your face as a rung.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
